Menagerie of Myth
by Punk-Out
Summary: Sequels and continuations to 31 Days of Myth along with the individual requests. Includes Gargoyles, Sphynx, Merman take two , and more.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a continuation of "Gargoyles" from 31 Days of Myth. It was requested by both softmouse and shadow2485. There will be two endings, one to satisfy me and one for them. :D**

**Ending One (The happy mythological one):**

Again. It was happening again. Voices raised in anger, a smashed vase a foot from his head, tears running down his cheeks. He'd thought that this time, maybe-

No.

Pain exploded in his cheek, hot blood dripping down his chin. Strong fingers wrapped around his wrists, dragging him. His body hit the glass coffee table, shattering the delicate top. Shards bit into his neck and shoulders, legs hanging over the metal framework. He gasped, pain muting his senses. He grabbed at the metal, glass biting into his palm and fingers.

Something else broke, glass tinkling, someone screamed, and another person yelled. The front door slammed and careful hands pulled him up. He looked up into a tanned face and grey eyes, barely registering the small cone shaped horns that interrupted the smooth skin on his skull. Something leathery flexed and wrapped around him as they stood, helping him stand securely on his feet but not carrying him. Kurt's head swam, black dotting his vision before he stabilized and looked more carefully at his saviour.

Sharp cheekbones, light eyes, muscular- so handsome, so very handsome, and achingly familiar somehow, even though Kurt was sure he'd never seen the other before in his life. But what struck him most of all were the additions melded seamlessly with skin. Massive wings, the thick skin covering bone growing darker the further it got from his body, thin membrane a light beige. Small brown horns studded the sides of his head and sharp nails gently brushed his skin, mindful of the danger they posed. A small movement caught Kurt's eye and- _was that a tail?_

"I- what?" A small smile spread across the mans (?) lips, revealing the points of sharp teeth.

"C'mon, don't look so shocked. You should know by now that I've always got you." A thumb brushed under his left eye, wiping away a smudge of blood. Kurt made to answer, but his vision blacked out and he woke up laid out on the couch. Grey eyes watched him from the other end, a tray Kurt didn't even know he had set on his lap with water, painkillers and a steaming bowl of soup. Sirens wailed in the distance, getting closer.

"Noah," Kurt whispered, shakily reaching out, only to stop and wince as the cuts on his back pulled.

"Hey, hey, relax!" Noah carefully placed the tray on the floor and crouched beside him, large, clawed hands gently cradling his. "The ambulance will be here soon."

Kurt's laugh came out sounding more like harsh huffs. "Always taking care of me."

Noah grinned, sharp white teeth gleaming in the light. "Duh."

As they waited for the ambulance, Kurt had never felt safer.

**Ending Two (The real depressing one):**

**Warnings: MOC/Kurt, abuse, swearing, character death.**

Kurt scoffed and quickly unlocked the door to the roof, hands shaking. He slammed the door behind him, so hard that it bounced back and remained cracked open unnoticed. He limped over to Noah with as much flair as he could, tears welling in his eyes and blurring his vision.

"That's it," he said, wiping his eyes and sitting in his customary position. "I'm never dating again. Screw men, there doesn't seem to be any good ones."

Kurt's legs hung of the edge of the building and his hand rested on Noah's, fingertips idly tracing the lines of the knuckles and the claws dulled by weather and time. "I'm sick of being used and abused," he whispered, trying not to focus on the ache in his leg, or the blood the ruined his favourite pants. But as hard as he tried to block out the bruises and cuts and torn muscles, they bullied their way to the forefront. The split lip stung with every tear and every word, but Kurt couldn't stop speaking and the black eye was so swollen he could barely see. He took a deep, shuddering breath and pushed on. "I'm going to a therapist tomorrow, and then looking into self-defence classes. I'm not going to stand there and take it next time, if there _is_ a next time."

Kurt sniffed and wiped away the tears, avoiding his wounds as best he could, and looked up at the gargoyles snarling face. One last sob slipped out as Kurt traced those features, feeling the cold stone beneath his skin and wishing with all of himself. "You're still the best man in my life Noah," he whispered, voice hoarse. "Right up there with my dad."

He stood up, leaning over the statue and wrapping his arms around the hunched shoulders as well as he could. He was about to leave, had just began to straighten, when the door slammed open and Taylor, his most recent fuck up, stormed onto the roof.

"What the hell?" Kurt demanded, shaking and leaning heavily on Noah in an attempt to hide it. "I told you to stay away from me."

"Well that's too fucking bad, isn't it?" Taylor replied, an ugly sneer on his lips. "You're not walking out on me; _nobody _walks out on me."

"Here's a newsflash, you knuckle dragging Neanderthal: I did, and if your brain's too small to register that then perhaps it's because it's oxygen deprived."

"I have had it up to _here_ with your back talking you little bitch," Taylor spat, gesturing wildly. Kurt scoffed, rolled his eyes and moved to deliver a scathing return. He was cut off, abruptly, by the appearance of a sleek black 9mm Glock. Kurt choked, clinging to the gargoyle. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to get your useless ass downstairs and back to my place, where I'm going to teach you a thing or two about mouthing off to your betters. Then, I'm going to fuck you and tomorrow, after you make me breakfast, we'll have a nice, calm discussion about the future of our relationship."

"No," Kurt whispered, tears tracing a familiar path down his cheeks.

"What did you say to me?" Taylor demanded, jabbing the gun in his direction.

"No," Kurt repeated, sobbing openly. He watched his tears form a small pool on the flat top of Noah's head. "I don't care, I'm not going back to you. I refuse to be made a victim! Not by you, or anyone else! This has to stop now!"

"Don't make me angry," Taylor said, his trembling body belying the controlled calm in his voice.

"It's too late!" Kurt yelled, arms flailing a little as he limped away from Noah's side. "You did this to me! You used me, _beat me_, and I won't let you! You were angry, for _no fucking reason_, when you hurt me. That wasn't my fault, but you blamed me anyways! Well too fucking bad asshole! You have issues-"

The crack was deafening and it took him by surprise. It took a moment for the pain push its way to the forefront, past the adrenaline, anger and fear but when it did he stumbled back, sputtering and coughing up blood. His last view, as he tripped over the ledge and tumbled off the edge of the building, was Noah's snarling face. He blacked out before he hit the ground.


End file.
